


Take me on a date first, Dean.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Worried boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: yeah yeah, he took him out on a nice date, in case someone was wondering. Thanks for reading! ❤





	Take me on a date first, Dean.

Dean blinks slowly a couple times, the first thing he sees this morning is Cas’ face, he rubs at his eyes, he can feel a headache forming in his temples.

“Good morning, Dean.”

He grunts a hello back.

Dean opens his eyes again to look at the angel.

Cas is sitting down, his legs crossed, in the middle of his bed, next to Dean’s legs, he is framed by the soft glow of the hallway lights coming in from the open door of his bedroom.

Dean doesn’t comment anything about how cute he looks right now. His hair is a mess, he is wearing his plain and boring white underwear, a too big t-shirt Dean doesn’t know where he has stolen from and socks, because they have argued about socks enough times for him to finally wear them it seems (“the floor is cold, dude!” “I don’t notice that, and I can’t catch a cold” “just put on the damn socks, Cas” because he doesn’t want to see him walking around barefoot, “okay, Dean.” He always says the same, with that little knowing and thankful smile at Dean’s worry). He is also smiling at him, eyes soft.

“I think is a little bit too early for you to be here, staring at me like that.” Not to be on his bed, no, that doesn’t matter at all. Cas’ expression changes then.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He melts a little inside.

“I’m fine,” a werewolf knocked him out during their last hunt, Cas healed him, so he is fine, “I just have a little headache, I will have breakfast and then I will be-” Cas raises his hand, pressing his fingers against his forehead, a warm tingling sensation makes the pain go away.

“Thanks buddy.” He closes his fingers around Cas’ wrist and before he can think twice about it he yanks, pulling Cas down to the bed, he lands on his side, his back to Dean's chest, taken by surprise, even more when Dean wraps his arms around him.

And Dean thinks this is weird, they don’t do this, this isn’t what friends do; they don’t cuddle, because that totally is what he is doing right now, he is cuddling a freaking angel of the lord, his best friend.

Oh god, what is he doing?

Years and years of trying not to make things complicated between them and he goes and sends all to hell in a second thanks to his zero control of impulse.

He notices then that Cas is tenser than the strings of a guitar within his arms, he isn’t any better himself.

 _Oh shit,_ he thinks.

“Oh shit,'' he says, ''Cas, I’m sorry I shouldn’t -” he stops rambling, instead he tries to move away, too embarrass to realise Cas isn’t moving at all to get away from him, in fact he is trying to stop Dean from moving away.

“Dean, stop.” And he does, staring at the back of Cas’ head, like he would be able to read his mind if he stares with enough intent. “It’s okay.” Yeah, of course.

He sighs deeply. This conversation wasn’t in his plans for the day, even less without at least one cup of coffee. It was in his plans of course, but not yet; but maybe this is good, maybe this is the little push in the right direction he needed all along.

“Are you sure?”

“I’d have prefered you had invited me on a date first, but yes.” He says. Dean rolls his eyes. He makes Cas turn around, he needs to see his face, if Cas thinks this is a joke, if he is just joking, if he doesn’t want Dean like he wants Cas it would break his heart. Cas lets him manhandle him until they are laying face to face.

“I’m not joking.” He says, Cas' face turns serious.

“I’m not joking either.” Dean feels suddenly bold at those words, he moves forwards in the small space between them and kisses Cas’ lips, it’s short and sweet, just a gentle touch, but enough for now, enough to make Cas understand. Cas looks at him in awe before kissing him again.

“Good.” There is a moment of silence communication between them, both wrapping their heads around what just happened.

He just kissed Cas, he wants to laugh like a maniac, or kiss him again, or freak out about the fact he just kissed Cas.

Before he can do any of those things Cas’ arms are around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Dean, relax.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He does his best to breathe again, hugging Cas back.

“Well, about that date…” Dean laughs.

“Yes, Cas, I will take you out on a nice date. Let me just think of something cool, okay?” Cas nods against his chest. It’s not like he has a few ideas already, well maybe he does, but he isn’t going to say that out loud.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah, he took him out on a nice date, in case someone was wondering. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
